A mesh-head electronic drum is a common electronic percussion instrument, and generally includes a drum base, a drum head, a data acquisition module and a data processing module, wherein the drum head includes a drum hoop and a drum pad, and the drum hoop fixes the drum pad on the drum base. The drum pad is composed of two laminated mesh layers, and the data acquisition module includes a trigger unit and a conduction medium. The trigger unit adopts a piezoelectric ceramic buzzer, the conduction medium adopts an elastic buffer component, the elastic buffer component is located between a lower mesh layer and the piezoelectric ceramic buzzer, the elastic buffer component is in contact with both the lower mesh layer and the piezoelectric ceramic buzzer, and the piezoelectric ceramic buzzer is connected with the data processing module. When a user strikes the drum pad to generate a mechanical signal, the mechanical signal is damped by the elastic buffer component and then transmitted to the piezoelectric ceramic buzzer. The piezoelectric ceramic buzzer converts the mechanical signal into an electrical signal and sends the electrical signal to the data processing module, and the data processing module processes the received electrical signal to generate and output an audio signal.
In the existing mesh-head electronic drum, the piezoelectric ceramic buzzer serving as the trigger unit is in direct contact with the elastic buffer component serving as the conduction medium to receive the mechanical signal so as to generate the electrical signal. Therefore, the mesh-head electronic drum is a contact-type mesh-head electronic drum. The elastic buffer component transmits the mechanical signal generated when the drum pad is struck. Since the elastic buffer component is made of an elastic material, a long time pressing will change the size of the elastic buffer component, and thereby a bad contact between the elastic buffer component and the mesh layer is caused. In this case, the mechanical signal cannot be transmitted or the transmitted mechanical signal is damped, and thus the electronic drum generates no audio signal or a poor audio signal.